The Search of the Twelve Objects of the Zodiac
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Shigure is demanded and thanks to this the Souma family this on the verge of losing the house, the car and everything… The only form to save everything is that Kyo, Tooru and Yuki find to the twelve objects of the Chinese Zodiac of legendary heroes XD.


**

* * *

**

The Search of the Twelve Objects of the Chinese Zodiac

**By: Ultimo Rey Dragoon

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **As these personages know are not mine, but of its author Natsuki Takaya

* * *

**chapter 1 **

"**The Demand" **

The Souma house, in a typical and daily day of Sunday, as it is custom of Kyo Souma, first of the group, known to make commercial of food for cat (Kyo: 8 of each 10 cats prefer WishCat, to have a so smooth and orange hair as mine) it was strong and colossal even though tapeworm appearance of extreme anoréxico-bulimico boy and weighed but of which pretended. As always one was trained in front of the tree of the house… Kyo shouted and kicked in the air later to go against the tree (very in the style of the films of karate) with a flying kick:

- If Jackie Chan does not use doubles EITHER… KYO! - And stupidly he hits against the face tree…

Status of Kyo after the blow: XoX

As they see a typical day… Still more for a young call Yuki Souma, the second member of this group, a shut up, calm, strong boy as an oak and that if… very intelligent and very very knew to many things… of which they are possible to be imagined (and I do not explain myself as devils finished in this fic if it has so much potential) As always were reading one of those so many books that used to sell in the meters of Tokyo, now their eyes settled in that big book with the pretty one I title: _"like the girl of your dreams without to change in a stupid mouse". _

- I ask- myself said, leaving the book and observing the ceiling- what has to do the cheese with speaking tothe girl of my dreams? in addition as this that to go to them grave of Yusenkyo? Perhaps the unfinished symphony always will be unfinished? so that each 8 of 10 cats prefer Wishcat? so, why the Chicken cross the way? what has to do the fall with the speed of reaction? how you obtain to the lack parts of Exodia? -

If a typical day of Sunday…

Now we fix our eyes to the kitchen… If we can see a pretty brown girl, of long loose hair making an effort to make the lunch, then the stove began to remove smoke, but she always list for these small eventualities coat an extinct one and I extinguish the small fire to it that already is was extending until the curtains of the kitchen… If it is third of the group… She is very pretty, sincere although something confuses… It is Tooru Honda…

- If they find out that almost I burn the house again kill to me said for itself while she hid the broken and burned curtains.

If, without a doubt another calm Pacific day and in the kitchen of the Souma… And finally we have to Shigure Suoma, a young person always Pacific and calm, who then received calmly and with a great smile a demand by an amount of money difficult to write, in which it announced to him that it had to be paid or in fact opposite would lose the house, the dignity and all had it in this world… If, without a doubt a typical and calm day like all the others in the Souma house… O.O no? …

**15 minutes later…**

- DEMAND! - they shouted at the same time Tooru, Yuki and Kyo to the knowledge the news.

- If already I said them twice, it is not necessary that they shout - Shigure comment before the surprise of them.

- That means that we will lose the house- said Tooru to us with the great eyes and weeping- but why? -

- Good they leave tells them… Then it had once…

_**Flash Back **_

- It seems to Me a good project Mr. Suoma, although I believe that what requests is too much… But I believe that we can reach an agreement… Clear if this deacuerdo in signing documents and leaving like endorsement a property or something of the sort. In addition, I have listened that you are writer, so it could write a my novel about me and my boyfriend-

- Where I sign? $$-

_**End the Flash Back **_

- And as spends the money to me ññ - I explain Shigure with all the patience of the world as if not outside the problems but great of its lives- in the production and distribution of my work. That I leave myself in the broken bank… And like with which it exceeded to me I decided to go to Vegas and to bet to see if of luck, managed to recover the lost money… But good, one never is born with luck… In addition to make a novel on a priestess and they shaman involved in a match that is celebrated every 500 years seemed to me something unreal… (I say that blond girl was crazy if it thought that it would spend my intellectual dowries in its novel)… Then I did not do it… But boys do not worry yesterday buys a ticket of the lottery and I am sure that he is the winner… We go well to check the numbers - He coat a newspaper and began to analyze the numbers of the lottery- we are going to see 12, 34, 45, 8, 54, 12… Devils I complete I number is a 1 curse! if the 12 outside 24 and the 34 outside 43, the 8 outside 4 and the 12 outside 99 and the 1 outside 11 we would have won… -

Kyo and Yuki saw his "almost" and "good" cousin, with a glance of cold and a strange dawn of red light that surrounded its bodies…

- Small something does not watch thus OOU- said to nervous- Tooru deals to me… Tooru why that these seeing the map of the world? -

- It is that I want to see where you will land - she said smiling.

- SHIIIIIIIIIGUREEEEE! - they shouted the time that commanded to fly to Shigure with a blow while Tooru observed all this with a familiar so large drop in the head.

**to be continue...**

**Notes of the author:**

Thanks, I hope that they like, we see ourselves… If them taste leaves RxR me Good bye


End file.
